


Denying Arthur

by Diva0789



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva0789/pseuds/Diva0789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at inception_kink : Arthur or Eames with a vibrator in their ass while giving a blowjob to the other. This is mostly porn. Very little plot. LOL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denying Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> My First kink_meme! So, I hope this is close to what you wanted OP.

~*~A&E~*~

 

Arthur was a surprisingly kinky motherfucker. He had vibrators and plugs and cock rings, oh my. The first time he'd seen Arthur's toy drawer, Arthur had been in the shower. They'd just spent an hour and half fucking most enthusiastically, and typically, Eames had been snooping.

 

His first thought was, 'Holy fuck, Arthur has a cock ring!?'

 

His second thought was, 'Fuck, he has to use one of these on himself so I can watch!'

 

His third thought? - 'I hope he's not using these after I leave.'

 

He paused. It was pretty hard for a guy to fake orgasm and Arthur was gratifyingly loud while they were having sex. He waffled for a minute between doubt and assurance that Arthur wasn't shy about what he wanted in bed, before deciding he was being ridiculous. Arthur wasn't the type to suffer in silence about things like that and he had no problem giving Eames shit if Eames was in a teasing mood.

 

Shaking off the very unwelcome thoughts, Eames started imagining what Arthur would look like with a vibrator shoved up his ass. Not surprisingly, he'd gotten hard and had ambushed Arthur as he came out of the bathroom, completely ignoring his very halfhearted protests when he'd seen what Eames was holding.

 

Now, a few weeks later, Eames was dragging the buzzing silicone cock along Arthur's spine. Arthur was on his hands and knees, arching into the vibrations as Eames teased him.

 

Eames had started the night by finger-fucking his dark haired lover to orgasm, wanting him to be extra sensitive to the vibrations. He was biding his time until Arthur passed the window of time where stimulation would be painful. A little pain with his sex was a good thing, but he would never enjoy causing Arthur any discomfort.

 

An idea slowly forming, Eames moved to lay down on his back.

 

“69, darling,” he ordered.

 

Arthur gave a little whimper of arousal before shifting over Eames' body, careful of his knees and feet.  
As soon as he was settled he practically fell on Eames' cock.

 

Eames swore as his aching cock was swallowed by Arthur's wet and warm mouth. He fumbled for a moment before carefully shoving the vibrator up Arthur's slicked ass. He left the vibration on low and angled the silicone cock so it only brushed Arthur’s prostate fleetingly.

 

Arthur moaned around the flesh in his mouth and moved back eagerly against the too light thrusts. Eames watched, fascinated by the sight of Arthur's body swallowing the black, cock-shaped silicone. His free hand came up to trace the rim of Arthur's hole and smirked a little at Arthur's ensuing whine of need.

 

Finished with his teasing, he changed the angle to ram the vibrator against his lover's prostate and cranked the vibrations on high.

 

Arthur screamed as he pulled away from Eames' cock. Eames' hand was clenched on the smaller man's hip and he watched as Arthur arched with another cry and his cock spurted thick, ropey come without ever having been touched.

 

Eames didn't even wait for Arthur to finish climaxing before he gave his hip a shove, sending him tumbling onto his back. The vibrator rolled onto the floor, completely forgotten in Eames' haste to scramble into position between Arthur's thighs. Without hesitation he plunged his throbbing cock inside his lover, Arthur grunting weakly with every thrust. Eames was too far gone to care much, he just needed to come right the hell now.

 

It wasn't the blissed out look on Arthur's face or feeling how hot Arthur was inside that sent him over the edge, though. It was Arthur murmuring, “Eames, please baby. Please.”

 

He'd never been able to deny Arthur anything.

~The End~


End file.
